


It's A Punderful Life

by callietomyarizona



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supercorptober2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callietomyarizona/pseuds/callietomyarizona
Summary: 31 (mostly) unconnected oneshots written using the prompts for #supercorptober2020
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 43





	1. I Can't Beleaf That I've Fallen For You

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm already anticipating falling behind a few days with this because honestly between my addictions to both animal crossing and among us plus my mental health, I might not keep up with the days but I'll try my best because I'm determined to get back into writing regularly.
> 
> Btw, some of these will vary in length depending on the day/prompt and not every one shot will have puns in but I'm aiming for each title to have a pun in! :D
> 
> Also, if you my SwanQueen supernova fanfic will be released later today so if you want to, please go check that out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara loves the first crunch of autumn leaves so they go to the park as soon as the leaves turn orange

**I Can't Beleaf That I've Fallen For You**

**Prompt:** Fall (I'm British so they say autumn a bit)

* * *

Growing up on Krypton for the first thirteen years of her life, Kara hadn't seen a lot of plants so when she got to Earth, she was confused by just how many plants were outside, just growing peacefully in the wild. The first time Kara experienced autumn, she was so confused.

She'd spent a lot of time outdoors after she'd moved in with the Danvers family; exploring this strange world she'd arrived in. There was so much for her to see and every blade of grass, every petal of each flower, every lump of dirt and every individual leaf was exciting and fascinating as the one before it. This was where Kara's love of nature started.

Although the Danvers' house was much bigger than the pod she had been trapped in her pod for twenty four excruciatingly long years, the house still felt claustrophobic. Everything was now so confusing; Kal-El was no longer a baby and all of a sudden, she had a sister who she had to share a room with and who didn't want this new person in her life. Being outside allowed for her to feel free from the feeling that the walls were closing in around her and when she had a nightmare she could go outside alone and feel the cool breeze against her skin and have the smell of fresh grass fill her nostrils.

Her love for Earth's nature made her feel guilty occasionally because if she was enjoying the nature she had found on Earth, she wasn't missing Krypton. She felt guilty for not missing her family and her planet, even for a second.

One thing which helped her to bond with Eliza and connect with this strange planet she had then been on for one month was gardening. Eliza had noticed how the Kryptonian would calm down when she was outside so suggested it after Kara and Alex had had an argument about something that when she looks back on was super unimportant, but at the time it was the worst thing that could happen to the girl from Krypton who had lost absolutely everything and absolutely no sense self anymore as everything was lost when her planet exploded.

The day after the argument, Eliza helped Kara to plant some flowers and from that day on, Kara felt she had a purpose on this new planet if she couldn't take care of her cousin. Every night before, she watered her plants and she would spend her days taking care of the soil as well as the rest of the Danvers' garden.

The first time the blonde Kryptonian saw the leaves on the trees turn orange and brown as the seasons moved from summer to autumn, she ran into the house as tears streamed down her face. "Eliza? Why are the trees dying? Did I do something wrong?" she asks Eliza.

"Oh no sweetie. It's just the seasons changing. On Earth, when autumn comes around, the leaves of some trees turn brown or orange and then fall off in preparation for winter."

"Oh." The tears stop falling down her rosy cheeks. "I thought I'd hurt them and caused them to die. We didn't have many trees on Krypton, or seasons. It was the same all year round."

After her initial panic, Kara fell in love with autumn and it quickly became her favourite season. As more of the leaves of trees change from green to orange, red, brown, yellow and deep purple, she becomes fascinated by the ever changing colours and the first time she steps on a fallen leaf and hears the crunch it makes underneath her feet, a huge smile spreads across her face and she can't wait to be able to step on another.

Feeling the leaves crunching beneath the soles of her shoes may just be the happiest Kara has felt since arriving on Earth. She wasn't sure why the leaves make her so happy but once there are large piles of leaves on the ground, it is hard for Eliza to get her inside the house as she jumps from pile to pile.

* * *

The first time Kara told Lena about her love for autumn, particularly it's crunchy leaves, the brunette had thought nothing of it as autumn is also her favourite season. But one night, only a couple of weeks after they had started dating, after Kara had had a particularly awful day, both at Catco and as Supergirl, the two had spent an hour crunching through the crisp autumn leaves which were piled high on the ground of National City's largest park at four in the morning. That night pair had been in the park at a ridiculous time of the morning so that they wouldn't be interrupted or no one could judge them for jumping into the leaves like children, but it was mostly so that the leaves wouldn't have been swept up by the park maintenance team yet.

From the moment Kara opened more of her heart to her best friend and now girlfriend, both women began to share more personal information with each other. But in the moment Kara opened her heart up to Lena, the brunette knew for certain that she loved the blonde Kryptonian with all of her being.

* * *

The next time autumn rolled around, Kara and Lena were once again walking through the park, this time in the afternoon, with the crisp autumn leaves beneath their shoes. They stop for a short while, halfway round the park, where Kara produces a flask of pumpkin spice latte from her left coat pocket.

"Pumpkin spice latte for my adorable little pumpkin?" Kara offers her girlfriend, Lena blushing at the nickname as she does every time Kara uses a silly nickname for her. "Cream?" Kara asks with a cheeky grin as she produces a can of whipped cream out of her right coat pocket.

"How did I not notice that in your pockets? Do you have a Mary Poppins bag in there or something?" Lena says playfully.

"Cinnamon?" Kara asks with a cheeky grin as she produces a small jar of ground cinnamon and a bag of marshmallows out of her right coat pocket which causes Lena to chuckle "Marshmallow?"

Lena playfully punches Kara's arm as she giggles. "Just... What... Do you have anything else in there?"

"Just another bag of marshmallows and some conkers." Kara says, fishing the items out of her pocket.

Well, I'll say yes to the cream and a bit of cinnamon, why on earth would you put marshmallows on a pumpkin spiced latte? That's disgusting even for you Kara and way too much sugar! You'll be bouncing off the walls if you're not careful."

"Don't be silly, my little cinnamon roll. They're not to put _on_ my drink; they're just a snack. I'm not a complete monster!"

"Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me if you were going to; I've seen you eat some weird things!"

The scientist and the superhero continue to joke around, sat next to each other on the park bench, as they sip their hot drinks. When their drinks are almost finished, Kara tips her head back to down the last of her sweet drink. "Aah" The blonde says with a satisfied sigh once the last drop has been drunk. She turns to Lena who takes one look at her girlfriend who bursts out laughing as soon as she sees her. "What?"

When her girlfriend attempts to suppress he laughter and offers a weak "Nothing", Kara pouts.

"Leeennaaaaa! Please tell meee" she whines.

The brunette gives up when Kara starts giving her best puppy eyes which she knows will always get her what she wants when it comes to her girlfriend.

"Its just.. you've got a bit of cream on your nose and you look super cute. Especially with those eyes."

The blonde smiles softly at her girlfriend. "Stop being so cute, Lena."

"I'm not adorable one, especially because I'm not the one with a dollop of squirty cream on my nose. Now come here so I can wipe it off for you"

"Oh no, I think your nose also needs some cream on."

"No, don't you dare Kara Zor-El Danvers" Lena tries to duck her head out of the way to prevent a white blob being put on the tip of her nose. The only thing which saves her from a creamy fate is a leaf blowing in front of their eyes before it delicately lands on Kara's soft, blonde hair. The orangey-brown leaf startles the Kryptonian as it twirls past her gaze who quickly drops her finger enough for Lena to lick the cream off her slender digit. Kara protests weekly but Lena stops her by pressing her lips against Kara's in a short, sweet kiss.

As the blonde smiles, her brunette girlfriend sticking her tongue out and licking the cream off Kara's soft skin before sliding her right hand to cup her face, using her left hand to gently take the leaf out of Kara's blonde curls. "Make a wish" The billionaire says as she holds out the leaf as it rests on the palm of her hand.

"Lenaaa" Kara giggles "Even I know that you make wishes on eyelashes; not random leaves or any other object you put on your palm side of your hand."

"I mean, you can make a wish on whatever you want; eyelashes, stars, birthday cake and so many other things so why not leaves?"

"You raise a good point, but still..."

"Are you going to make a wish or not?" Lena asks, her thumb lightly grazing over a rosy cheek. Kara nods and squeezes her eyes shut comically tight before blowing at the leaf on Lena's pale, creamy hand.

"What did you wish for?"

"You know I can't tell you that, sweetness. Otherwise it won't come true." she pouts

"Surely you don't believe that superstition? It's clearly not logical for telling a wish to someone for it not to come true? Surely, if anything, telling someone will help it to come true so people can help?" Kara had started sniggering just after Lena started talking. "What?" Lena asks, confused by her girlfriend's actions.

"Did you really just ask if I 'be- _leaf_ ' that superstition?"

"Of course I didn't. You know I don't have your same love of puns, Kara. You're such a dad with your dad jokes and your puns..."

"That is totally unbe- _leaf_ -able that you'd think that puns or so called dad jokes are anything other than brilliant and hilarious."

"If you say so, Kara." Lena say playfully.

"I do say so, so you'd better believe it, sweetums." Kara says as she sticks out her her bottom lip

The brunette rolls her eyes, almost comically so, at her blonde girlfriend's antics. She packs up Kara's thermos flask and cups into a random plastic bag that's deep in the depths of her handbag before standing up and starting to walk away. "I can't be- _leaf_ that I've _fall_ -en for you. You're ridiculous!" She calls over her shoulder with a huge grin on her face before mock running away from Kara, who stares at her for a few seconds with her jaw dropped before chasing after her girlfriend.

"Lena Luthor!" Kara calls, thankful that the only other people in the park are far enough away that no one could hear that the billionaire scientist was frolicking through the park, so care free and just, well, happy. In public the youngest Luthor is stoic, professional and put together but this side of her was reserved for those few who could break through her protective barriers.

"What?" Lena asks innocently when the blonde catches up to her.

"Did you really just say not one, but _two_ puns in one sentence?!"

When the brunette bats her eyelids in mock innocence and asks "What about it, darling?", the blonde lunges at her and picks her girlfriend up with ease, swinging her round onto her back. "Put me down you oaf" she complains when her girlfriend continues to walk around the park with her on her back, though she wraps her arms tighter around the Kryptonian's strong, muscular frame.

"I won't put you down, especially not until you admit you admit that puns are great!"

"I will never"

"Well then, I guess you're not getting down then" Kara says triumphantly, knowing she'll get Lena to crack at some point soon.

With her girlfriend on her back Kara continues walking around the park; making sure to step on every crisp leaf carefully to fully appreciate the crunch beneath the soles of her feet and jumping into each piles of leaves.

After a short while, they continue in silence, as Kara walks around the park, her girlfriend still on her back clinging to her like a baby monkey clings to it's mother. Minutes pass before either of them breaks the silence, both content to simply enjoy each other's presence and their proximity to each other, without the need for words. "You know that I love you, don't you?" Lena pipes up.

"Of course I do. And I love you too, so very much." Kara responds with a huge grin plastered across her face, which Lena obviously can't see but instead, can hear in the way the blonde speaks.

"Every time we go to a park, particularly this one and especially in autumn, I'm reminded of just how much I love you. The first time we came here together, you shared so much about your past, bearing your soul for me to see and I could see just how much of a wonderful and special person you are. It was the first time that I was completely certain that I loved you and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I knew I loved you before, but after that night, I knew what we shared was so much deeper than a crush and was in fact; true love."

Kara's eyes begin to mist up at Lena's words and effortlessly swings the brunette around onto her front, so their chests were touching. With her strong arms wrapped tightly around her girlfriend, she lightly kisses the brunette's forehead before putting her down as to not draw attention to her strength she shows when she picks Lena up for too long in public without straining or getting out of breath. With Lena's feet on the floor, Kara goes to release her girlfriend but Lena pulls her back in for another hug. "You're a soppy little so and so sometimes Lena, but I love you for it so much."

"You're the one who makes me soppy, but I forgive you." The hug is released, both women missing the warmth of each other's embrace. To fill this void-like feeling, their fingers interlock and give each other a quick squeeze. Kara's stomach rumbles and they both laugh. "Do you want to head home? After we walk through that lovely looking of pile of leaves over there" the brunette points at particularly crisp looking pile of autumn leaves, "and then we can go home. But stop by Noonan's and pick up some dinner with extra sticky buns and about five portions of potstickers? How does that sound?"

"That sound's perfect."

Hand in hand, the Kryptonian and her girlfriend crunch their way through the autumn leaves. Kara feels just as excited as she did when she was a teenager and discovering all that Earth has to offer. As much as she loves autumn and no matter she how beautiful as she found it to be, in her eyes, Lena was infinitely more beautiful and it was no question as to which one she loved considerably more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to say hi on twitter: euphoriccallie :)


	2. We're A Batch Made In Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena attempt to bake cookies

**We're A Batch Made In Heaven**

**Prompt:** Baking

* * *

"Remind me why I agreed to let you bake?" Lena asked the blonde as they stand in the middle of Kara's kitchen. The room looked as if a large flour bomb had gone off inside it. Flour, eggs, butter, chocolate chips and sugar was everywhere. The brunette runs her fingers through her hair, her fingers becoming coated with the thin layer of raw egg that had ended up in her hair. She pulls a face of pure disgust, quickly wiping the eggy residue on the sleeve of Kara's sweatshirt.

The blonde pulls her arm back "Because it's four in the morning and we want cookies. Plus, you wouldn't let me go to the petrol station down the road or fly to somewhere in the world where bakeries or shops will be open."

Lena giggles "True... I do really want cookies..."

Kara had never been good at backing, it was one of the few things that she had accepted that she wouldn't master; or even be competent at. But how was it her fault this time? Her mixer had appeared to gain a life of it's own (or maybe they had put too much batter into it due to their intense cravings for chocolate chip cookies), and had started to spit raw cookie batter all over her kitchen. Now, half of the batter remained in the metal bowl with the other half of the mixture coated the walls, ceiling as well as the two women.

"Shall we bake these?" Lena asks, "And then we can clean this up whilst they bake?"

"Anything to get these cookies into my mouth soon!" Kara agrees.

After placing twelve uneven balls of cookie dough on a baking tray in the oven, Kara and Lena start the task of cleaning the kitchen.

"Do you hear that? Is there rain or are my ears playing tricks on me?" Lena asks as she starts to wipe down the cupboard. When Kara nods her head in agreement, Lena mentally facepalms. "Of course you can hear it, you're a Super!"

Kara just chuckles lightly at the brunette. "Why did you ask?"

"I had a thought..." she trails off, her cheeks flushing a deep rose colour.

"And what was that thought, Lena?"

"I can't say..." The brunette says, unable to meet the blonde's gaze.

"Come on! Tell me! You know that I'll get it out of you!"

"I'm just embarrassed..." She admits, heading to step outside onto Kara's small balcony with Kara following behind her. The rain starts to hammer down against their skin and the the glass of the windows behind them. Lena turns and when she looks up to meet Kara's deep blue eyes, she cracks "I'm just thinking about how I've never been kissed in the rain and how I'm probably never going to be able to because who would want to date me, let alone kiss me. Being a Luthor ruins so much and no matter what I do to improve the Luthor name, it all is worthless."

"Someone will want to date you, and kiss you and take you on dates and so much more. People are lining up for you; anyone would be lucky to have you." Lena smiles at her words "I'll be jealous of whoever you end up with, but as long as you're happy it's worth my pain..." The blonde mutters those last words under her breath, not expecting Lena to her.

Lena weighs her choices here but the alcohol they both consumed earlier lessening her inhibitions so she grabs Kara by the collar of her shirt and pulls her towards her before crashing her lips onto the blonde's. Kara gasps in surprise, though this doesn't last long and after a second, she passionately returns the kiss. Their bodies are pressed against each other, the heat from Kara keeping each Lena from shivering as the cold rain trickles down her face.

Minutes passed as their lips danced together, expressing years of pent up attraction when Kara's fingers snake up through Lena's hair, finding traces of raw egg that Lena had yet to wash out of her hair. She starts giggling against Lena's lips before throwing her her head back in a full belly laugh. When Lena asks why she's laughing, worried that their kiss didn't mean to Kara what it did mean to her, Kara just holds up her fingers with the eggy residue up, cocks her head causing Lena joins in the laughter.

"Shit!" Lena exclaims "The cookies!" and she runs into the apartment, leaving Kara standing in the rain smiling like an idiot as she watches the brunette take the cookies out of the oven. Smoke billows out of the oven to reveal twelve cookies that are burnt to a crisp. She may not have gotten any better at baking, but hopefully Kara will have gained a girlfriend and dating Lena would be the best thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly not sure how I feel about this one:/
> 
> come say hi on twitter: euphoriccallie :D


	3. Meet Me At The Barre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has always hated dancing but when she has a charity gala to attend where she will be expected to dance, Kara attempt to help lessen Lena's anxiety around dancing

**Meet Me At The Barre **

**Prompt:** Dancing

* * *

Dancing had never been something Lena had enjoyed. When she was younger, Lillian had forced her into lessons of all sorts; ballet, ballroom and latin to name a few, all of which she had hated. Thankfully, as soon as she'd finished high school, she'd never had to dance again. That is until she was made to host a charity gala for the Luthor Children's Hospital, where she was told there would be all the usual mingling, but there would also be a dance floor in which she'd be expected to lead the the first dance of the night.

When Lena heard this, she had seriously considered faking either an emergency or an illness just to get out of having to dance, or sending Sam in her place as a representative. Realistically, she knew she couldn't do this as any of those ideas would get her mercilessly ridiculed by the press and by Lillian whenever she next saw her. Also, she couldn't let the children down; once a week she found an hour or two to go an read books to a group of children and she'd grown attached to each child; rejoicing with each child and their families when they recovered and when one of them didn't make it, Lena commiserated the families and when she was alone, would cry for the soul that would never grow up to adulthood.

As the fundraiser drew nearer, Lena's anxiety was noticeably increasing in every aspect of her life. She was constantly fidgeting and feeling nauseous and at work, she was being snappy with everyone - so much so that her employees were walking on egg shells around her when she usually had an open door policy. Over the last couple of weeks, No matter how many times Kara had tried to ask Lena what was wrong, she'd been brushed aside as it being 'nothing important' or 'just hormones'. The blonde knew this to not be the case, she knew Lena too well for it simply to be hormones or any of the bullshit excuses her girlfriend had given her. However, she chose not to dig too deep so that she wouldn't push Lena further away.

Lena finally cracks two days before the gala. Kara finds Lena still in her office after a long day at work, nursing her fourth glass of scotch of the day. Before she tells Kara what's been bothering her the last few weeks, she throws her head back as she downs the last of her drink. "You know I have the gala in a couple of days?"

"Of course" Kara nods, "I'm accompanying you to it. I can't wait to see you in whatever gorgeous dress you end up wearing"

"Well, I've been told that I'm expected to to lead the first dance but it's giving me such bad anxiety that I can't think of anything else." Kara leans over the arm of Lena's desk chair and wraps her arms around her girlfriend who continues taking, getting her feelings off her chest. Tears fall from her emerald eyes, dancing down her cheeks like rain falls trickles down a glass window.

"Right, I've got an idea" Kara says, once Lena stops talking. "You're coming back to mine and I'll let you know what it is when we get there. No room for arguments so pack your stuff up, you're leaving the office for today."

* * *

After a short car ride home, where Lena was cocooned in Kara's strong embrace, as soon as they walk through the front door, Kara heads straight to the cupboard next to the TV whilst Lena watches, confused by her girlfriend's actions. "Ah ha!" the blonde exclaims after rummaging around for a few seconds.

"What on earth have you just found? And how does this have anything to the gala?"

"Because, you beautiful but impatient woman, if you let me get a word in then you'd know!" When the brunette huffs playfully but doesn't say anything, Kara continues "My thought was that we could play some Just Dance to help you get over your anxiety around dancing because it's just a silly game, hopefully it'll take a lot of the pressure off you. And no one is here so we can literally dance as if no one is watching!"

The scepticism is clear on Lena's face but that doesn't deter Kara, who goes and puts the cartridge in her Nintendo switch before handing Lena one of the joycons. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You put the strap around your wrist like this, and then you hold it in your hand and follow the moves that'll appear in the bottom corner. Does that sound okay?"

"You're not going to let this go, so let's get this over and done with" Lena says, as she tightens the strap around her wrist

"I won't force you into this, you know, but hopefully, this'll give you at least one fun experience of dancing."

Nodding in agreement, Lena smiles. "You pick the song; I don't recognise many of these..." and with those words, Heart of Glass by Blondie starts playing from the speakers and both women start to follow the actions on the screen.

* * *

Half an our later and ten different dances later, they agree to call it a day as they're supposed to be meeting Alex, Kelly, Briany and Nia at a bar. "God, I haven't danced in years and this is certainly more tiring than when I used to do at least three different dance lessons a week. I'm going to be sore for ages! But I do feel more relaxed about dancing now, because nothing will be as humiliating as that was!"

"I still can't believe that you never told me that you danced when you were younger!" Kara asks as Lena collapses on the sofa; out of breath and panting. I mean, I know you hate dancing but still! Especially ballet! I wish there were photos, I'd love to see little Lena in a tutu. I bet you looked adorable! But I'm glad that helped, even if only a little bit."

"One good thing about Lilian being so absent and detached is that there are virtually no photos depicting my awkward stages and especially no memories of the hell that was dance lessons."

"I'll just have to imagine it then and you look so cute!"

Lena blushes and puts her hands over her eyes, hiding her face from Kara's gaze. "Can we just go meet our friends? I don't want to have to think about dancing until the day of the gala and could really do with a stiff drink!"

"Okay then, let's head to the barre" Kara playfully jabs Lena in her ribs with her elbow and wiggles her eyebrows. Lena simply rolls her eyes back, grabs her bag and coat "Come on! That's a good pun even you have to admit that!" The brunette stifles a snort and heads out of the apartment, Kara following behind her with a huge grin spread across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to say hi on twitter: euphoriccallie :)


	4. Don't Stop Retrievin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds a puppy behind L-corp

** Don't Stop Retrievin' **

**Prompt:** Dog

* * *

Growing up, Lena Luthor wanted for nothing. Material that is; a loving family that didn't consist of murderers was always something she'd craved but soon after she was adopted, she knew that the Luthor household was not one of love. However, as long as her grades were up to Lillian's ridiculously high standards; if she wanted a new book: she got it, new clothes: she got them. Lillian would give her anything that would help to benefit her studies or outward appearance as to not lower the reputation of the Luthor family name. One physical thing that she had always wanted more than almost anything in the entire world; was a pet. More specifically though; a dog.

No matter how much she had pleaded with Lillian and Lionel, no matter what she did, they would not change their minds and soon shipped her off to boarding school and she never voiced her desire to have a dog ever again. When Lena left school for university, she had hoped of getting a dog but, with the insane workload of completing undergraduate, masters and postgraduate degrees she knew that no matter how much she wanted a furry friend; she knew that she couldn't care for one fully.

This was then the same when she was working with Jack and when she moved to National City she thought she could finally get herself a dog to keep her company but starting at L-Corp has been much more time consuming than she originally thought it would so once again, her hopes of getting a dog were thwarted.

It was a warm summer afternoon, although there was a chill to the air, and Lena had stepped out of L-corp for a breather after a meeting where six board members (all crusty, old, cis, heterosexual white males who still didn't like the fact a young, openly bisexual woman was in charge of the company), had shot down every idea she presented to help improve the company. Her heart was racing so she started doing one of her breathing exercises to center herself and ease her anxiety; the 5-4-3-2-1 technique. "Floor, shoes, bin, door, puppy...? ...Wait, what?!" She stops her anxiety reducing task and goes to investigate. She finds a puppy was hiding behind the bins in a crumpled cardboard box, shivering and without a collar. Despite the dog's rugged appearance, the golden retriever's coat was a beautiful golden colour' similar to her best friend, Kara,'s soft blonde locks.

Kara, sweet Kara. Not for the first time that day, Lena's mind wanders to her best friend. Her beautiful, strong, kind and caring best friend. She'd had a crush on the blonde since the first moment she had stumbled into her office to interview her. She didn't mean to be such a cliche, falling for her best friend, it was as if she was in some sort of sappy romance novel that she'd never admit to anyone that she enjoys. Lena thinks of Kara regularly, more than hourly. She has spent many an hour daydreaming about Kara and her big strong Kryptonian arms that could easily crush a boulder. Although the blonde hasn't revealed her Kryptonian heritage to her, she's spent so many hours gazing into Kara's deep ocean eyes and the rest of her beautiful body and soul, that she only has to take one look at Supergirl and see all the similarities to her best friend. She didn't mind though, she knew Kara would tell her when she wanted to.

She stops thinking about Kara when she feels the wet nose of the puppy starts poking against her ankle. "Hello there" she says, using a voice she rarely uses which is reserved for talking to cute animals and equally cute babies. "What are we going to do with you then?" she asks, as she scoops up the puppy up and holds it against her chest. The puppy's shivering reduces against the warm heat of her chest and arms and by stroking the golden fur on it's back, it slowly helps to ease her anxiety. _Maybe I'll just take you upstairs, you'll certainly make the office more interesting when Kara's not there_ , she thinks to herself as she walks back into the L-corp building but quickly shakes her head to try and stop thinking about Kara for one minute.

"Who do you have there, Miss Luthor?" Jess asks when the brunette walks past into her office.

"I'm not entirely sure, Jess. I simply found her without a collar on. The poor thing must hungry and certainly can't be a few months old. I don't quite know what exactly she should eat but I was hoping we could send someone to go and get some supplies. I'll take her to a vet later and if she has an owner but given how I found her in a cardboard box behind a bin; I think that is highly unlikely."

"Poor thing" Jess says, walking to look at the golden furred puppy who is snoozing against Lena's chest "Oh she's adorable. What are you going to do if she doesn't have an owner?"

"Honestly, I'm tempted to keep her. I've wanted a dog all my life and if I can give this little cutie a home, then I'd love to do that."

* * *

Roughly an hour later, once the small ball of fur had woken up from a nap with a huge yawn. Lena hadn't put down for the entirety of as she worked with the puppy on her lap. "Ooh that's a big yawn" she says, thinking how ridiculous she's being talking to a dog. "How about some food, little one? Let's get you fed - you really need some meat on your bones."

As soon as the puppy sees the food Jess put out earlier for her, she scampers over to it, her legs a little wobbly as she moves, and starts going to town on the food. _She looks just like Kara when she eats_ , Lena thinks to herself, chuckling under her breath.

She hears a knock at the door and Jess's voice through the wood "Miss Luthor?"

"You can come in, Jess." Lena calls out.

"Awe, poor thing must have been really hungry. Look at the poor thing. Have you thought of a name for her, if you're allowed to keep her?"

Honestly, Lena had thought of naming the small dog after Kara but had stopped that thought from passing her lips for Jess to hear. She knows that Jess knows that she has a huge crush on her best friend and saying that she wanted to name a cute dog she had just found after her. "Linda" she blurts out, still thinking of Kara. A while ago, Kara had mentioned she'd had an imaginary friend called Linda, but this may have actually been someone from Krypton or another secret identity of hers, but Lena; being the useless bisexual she is thinks that this would be a great name for a dog.

Jess doesn't say anything at the suggestion, just bends down to the puppy who had finished her food "Hello Linda" she says with a huge smile spread across her face. The dog looks up at her with a dopey expression on her face with her tongue out "I think she likes it"

"It certainly looks that way, Jess."

* * *

The thought of actually doing any of her L-corp work had not crossed her mind. Instead of working, she'd been sat on the floor playing with Linda. Her office, usually pristine and everything was put away properly, was as disordered as the floor is covered in dog toys, treats, a dog bed and puppy pads. Linda had had a few accidents, it didn't matter how many of the pads were covering the floor or how many times Lena had taken her outside.

The day was coming to a close and when Kara strolls into Lena's office for them to share some dinner, she gets a big surprise. Sat in the middle of her office floor, surrounded by stuff, is Lena and a small dog. "Hey Lena. Who is that little cutie?" she coos.

The brunette almost jumps out of her skin from being disturbed "Oh, darling! You scared me!" The scent of a new person in the office reaches Linda, who bounds over to Kara (much less wobbly than before) and lets out a small, high pitched bark.

"Aren't you just the cutest little thing" Kara says as she picks her up to hold her against her chest and Lena instantly would do anything to be wrapped in Kara's big, strong arms. "How come you didn't tell me that you were getting a dog?" the blonde asks, instantly stopping Lena's daydreaming.

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to get a dog, Lena? How could you keep something like this from me!" Kara asks playfully, tickling Linda behind her ears which causes her to melt into the blonde's embrace, much like Lena wanted nothing more in the world to do. "Honestly Lena, I'm a bit offended!" she says as she sticks her tongue out mischievously.

"I didn't know I was going to get a dog. Trust me, if I knew, I would have told you! But I might not even be keeping her, I still have to take her to the vet to see if she's chipped and someone is missing her, but honestly I don't really think anyone will be missing her as she was in a box behind the bins."

"Oh you poor thing." Kara says, her voice similar to Lena's voice reserved for babies and animals.

"Are you going to keep her if you can't find her owners?"

"I think so"

"You must have been so scared being all alone but don't worry, Lena will look after you."

"Will you help me too? I know that I'm going to need all the help I can get with this little one; she's definitely been keeping me busy today and I've got no work done but it's been the most enjoyable day I've had at work in a while."

"Does this finally mean that you'll take breaks at work and go home at a decent time?" Kara asks, over exaggerated shock laced in her voice.

"Maybe... But only if you'll help me look after Linda-"

"You named her Linda?"

"Yeah" Lena panics slightly, not wanting to admit to her best friend why she did so "It can mean beautiful, and I mean; just look at her! Also, if she's going to become a Luthor, she definitely needs to fit in!"

Kara smirks slightly, almost knowingly but doesn't say anything and the two women sit cross legged on the floor playing with Linda. Both, unbeknownst to the other, wish that they could do this more often, but wrapped in each others' arms.

Later that evening, after Lena was back in her flat from the vet in her apartment wrapped in her duvet with Linda on her lap, she smiles. Unsurprisingly, the puppy did not have any owners so Lena decided to put up a couple of flyers around L-corp just in case but had pretty much accepted that she now owned a dog. Thankfully, Kara had promised to help her with walks etc, so Lena was excited for the pair to have even more excuses to spend time together and maybe one of these days, she'll actually admit her crush to the woman of her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really recommend the 5-4-3-2-1 method for if you feel anxious or overwhelmed. If you don't know what that is, you pay attention to your breathing and focus on taking long and deep breaths. Then, count:  
> \- 5 things that you can see  
> \- 4 things you can touch  
> \- 3 things you can hear  
> \- 2 things you can smell  
> \- 1 thing you can taste  
> Hope this helps.
> 
> feel free to say hi on twitter: euphoriccallie :)


	5. Hap-pea-ness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into family life and a surprise eight years after Lena finds a puppy behind a bin at L-Corp

**Hap-pea-ness**

**Prompt:** Family

* * *

"Oh my god Linda! What on Earth have they done to you?" Lena exclaims after seeing her eight year old golden retriever dressed as Supergirl, complete with a cape that trails behind her. "You poor little thing!"

"Mama!" Her daughter, 4 year old Lori, calls out as she runs towards her brunette mother "Mama! I miss you"

"I missed you too, Lori!" Lena scoops up the brown haired child, swinging her around in circles.

"Hello Lena" Kara greets her wife with a kiss.

"Now you two" Lena's tone is serious, though not her 'someone's in trouble' voice "What did you do to poor Lindy?"

"She matches jeju mama!"

"That she does, Lori." Lena chuckles, bending down to pet Linda, who jumps up and licks her face; she too had missed the brunette. The brunette had missed her family too. It still felt foreign to her, having a family who she could miss and love unconditionally.

"Is it time?" Kara whispers to her wife, as to not let Lori hear her. Unfortunately for her parents, the little brunette had better than expected hearing for a human. Lena and Kara often joked that although she was Lena's biologically, she was too much like Kara; like a Kryptonian. Before they attempted conceiving, they discussed almost as nauseam, who would carry their child and whose egg it would be.

They ended up deciding that Lena would carry and provide the egg as Alex and the DEO had had little success combining both Lena and Kara's DNA, and they weren't sure that implanting Kara's egg into Lena's body would even be viable or if it would consume too much of her energy due to the yellow sun and therefore making her unwell. They had pencilled in those ideas and Alex and the DEO had been working on them since they first discussed it six years ago.

"Time for what, Jeju?" Lori pipes up, momentarily stopping playing with Linda who whines in protest, upset that she is no longer the focus of the four year olds attention. Almost everywhere Lori went, the golden retriever followed. They were the best of friends and when separated, both weren't quite the same until they could be reunited.

Lori returned her little chubby hands to run clumsily through Linda's soft fur, as her mother's gave each other a glance she couldn't decipher. "It's time for..." Lena starts, unsure of how to end that sentence.

"It's time for pizza!" Kara interjects. Lena gives her a foul stare for suggesting that to their daughter who had them both wrapped around her little finger that now they wouldn't be able to have anything else for dinner unless they ate pizza. Also, Kara would just have to bat her eyelashes at her, and Lena would turn to goo and do whatever she wanted her to do.

Wanting to not cause an argument, and also get dinner over and done with, Lena agrees to pizza; much to the excitement of her wife and daughter. Linda doesn't know what's going on but senses that everyone is excited so starts to jump around and chase Lori around the apartment.

"Shall we do it after dinner?" Lena whispers, Kara nodding in response. It had been six weeks since they had implanted Kara's egg into Lena's womb in an attempt to have a second child. For humans, the waiting time was supposed to be less to see if the implantation had been successful, but due to Kara's Kryptonian DNA, Alex had told them to wait longer, just to try and avoid any false positives or negatives. Blue eyes meet green and both women smile in anticipation.

* * *

Lena stares down at the positive pregnancy test in her lap. Kara's hand squeezes her shoulder as she processes the new information. Realistically, it shouldn't come as a shock; they had been told that although it was uncharted territory, Alex had been very optimistic of the pregnancy taking - more so than if Kara had been human instead of Kryptonian.

Alex had done enough research with both the DEO and Kara's mum on Argo over the last six years. As much as Kara loves Lori and wouldn't change her for the world, Lena knew that her wife longed for her Kryptonian DNA, heritage and customs to be passed on. Yes, Lori would pass some of these things on, but sometimes, Kara still yearned for more. She hated she felt like this sometimes, but Lena understood. So, when the conversation of having another child arose, Lena proposed returning to the idea of her carrying Kara's egg.

Kara herself hasn't desperately wanted to carry either child, especially with her Supergirl duties. So they had agreed for Lena to carry their first child, and revisit the idea when they tried for a second. Kara still wasn't fussed - she loved Lori more than anything and didn't feel as though physically carrying a child would make her love them anymore. Luckily, apart from morning sickness, swollen ankles and fatigue, Lena had loved being pregnant. Having been raised by the Luthors in an unloving environment, she revelled in being able to feel Lori inside her where she could protect her and help her to grow. Of course she had been apprehensive about even having the ability to love a child as she could barely remember her birth mother, who had been the only person to love her growing up.

"I can't believe it" Lena says, barely louder than a whisper as tears stream down her face. "I honestly didn't think it'd work the first time, but this little one is going to be so loved, aren't they?"

"Oh they'll be loved with everything we have" Kara says, tears also falling down her face, kissing Lena lightly.

"We're having another baby" Lena smiles, her grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Yes we are-"

Their bubbly of happiness is disrupted by a small voice "Mama? Jeju? Why are you crying?"

Her mothers give each other a look that could only be described as full of panic. They had discussed with Lori that they were going to try and have another child and the small girl had been very excited at the thought of being an older sister. They had also discussed with each other in depth about when they'd tell Lori but had decided to include her in as much of as the pregnancy as possible.

"Because there's a baby in mama's stomach, sweetie." Almost before Kara had got the words out of her mouth, Lori was jumping up into her Jeju's arms, smiling as wide as she could.

"But why is mama's belly small? My teacher had a baby in her belly and she was huuuuugeee!" She says with a little giggle. "Is somefink wrong with my baby sister?" Her tone instantly changing to one of concern as she untucks Lena's shirt to inspect her stomach.

"We don't know if it's a baby sister or brother yet, Lori. We won't know that for a while." Lena says softly, her heart warmed by Lori's soft strokes on her stomach. "And my tummy isn't big, because the baby is only the size of a sweet pea; just like the ones you eat for dinner."

"Das so tiny." Lori says, her mouth agape in awe "Hello pea" she says softly to Lena's stomach, leaning towards it as she speaks. "Is the baby green?"

"I don't think so, sweetie" Kara chuckles "They will be the same colour as mama, you and me."

"Good. I don't want to live with a pea. Peas are gross." She sticks her tongue out and pulls a face of pure disgust.

* * *

Just over an hour later, cnce Lori was in bed, the two women sit on the sofa and start taking about their exciting news. Lena sits wrapped in Kara's arms and can't help but think of her wish to be hugged by Kara and for their relationship to progress to be more than friends. How far they had come since she found Linda behind a bin at L-Corp all those years ago.

"I was worried when I couldn't hear the heartbeat, but I guess that they're still so tiny that it's hard to hear over the noises of your body." Kara admits, as one hand moves to stroke Lena's soft brunette tresses.

"I'm sure you'll be able to hear it soon, and that we can hear it together with an ultrasound. I loved being able to hear Lori's heart beat, so I can't wait to be able to hear this little one's too."

"Hopefully it won't be too long. You know how impatient I am!"

"That I do, my dear. That I do. I was wondering though, and I know it's probably too soon, but can we tell people tomorrow at game night?"

"Of course we can" Kara replies, her hand still rubbing small, soothing circles on Lena's stomach "why the rush though? You usually don't tell people until the start of the second trimester."

"I know, I guess I'm just excited that this time, I really feel like I have a family who I can share this with and who will be happy for me."

"That's a good a reason as any."

"Now I have my family of you, Lori, Linda and our baby, as well as my chosen family. I'm so thankful for each and every one of you. I never thought in a million years that I would have so many people who care about me; it's still often hard to believe at times. But I want to tell them, so they can share in our joy."

So, tomorrow let's tell our family that we're expecting our third child!"

"Our third child—?" Lena takes a moment to think.

"Well duh, Linda is our oldest, then Lori, and now we've got our little sweet pea. So, that makes three!"

* * *

**I may have got the small amounts of Kryptonian wrong, also biology but it's just fiction!**


	6. Let's Avo-cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is used to being cold, until Kara comes into her life

**Let's Avo-cuddle**

**Prompt:** Warm

* * *

Being cold was something that Lena had grown accustomed to. Growing up in the Luthor mansion where the windows were drafty and no matter how hard she tried, she could never get warm. This was not helped by Lillian's chilly demeanor who made any building she entered feel a good ten degrees colder. Boarding school was the same, a large drafty building with windows that had shifted so they didn't quite fit their frames. The doors were the same; ill fitting resulting in an icy chill breezing through the halls which clung to everything it touched. The students were just as chilly towards Lena as Lillian was to her, all apart from Andrea who was her saving grace when they were at school.

Even growing into adulthood, Lena still struggled with getting warm. She could be wrapped in a blanket and a duvet, dressed in Kara's fluffiest socks and pyjamas (because they were way comfier than any sleepwear that she owned) and a hot water bottle. Maybe it was poor circulation, anemia or due to her irregular and poor eating habits or something else entirely, she'd never seen a doctor about it because she never thought it was relevant or important. Plus, she never liked doctors, they always scared her a bit so unless she was dying, she refused to go.

Kara had noticed almost as soon as she met Lena. She noticed the brunette constantly shivering, even with the heat turned up so high that she herself felt as though she was going to melt and turn into a puddle. Kara had made it her duty to do whatever she could to keep Lena warm. Before the two were dating, her efforts were more subtle as she was afraid of upsetting the brunette. She brought her hot drinks almost every time she went to visit her, particularly in the winter. When she learnt that Lena was particularly fond of a hot chocolate with marshmallows, she made sure to bring that more often than not. She would also buy her bath bombs and candles to encourage her to have warm baths. A couple of weeks after they started dating, Kara gave Lena a long, thick scarf that she had spent the last few months making for her new girlfriend. The scarf was stripy, multiple colours and badly made with multiple holes but Lena loved it more than anything Kara had given her. The blonde would also let her borrow any of her clothes that she wanted to, and Lena would regularly 'borrow' Kara's hoodies and pyjamas.

However, this was all to no avail and Lena remained cold. Then about a month after they started dating when they shared a bed for the first time, Lena truly felt warm for the first time. This was not only physically warm from the heat radiating off Kara's skin as they lay in bed with their limbs wrapped around each other in a sleepy, yet loving embrace, but also the warmth that spread through her body that is experienced when you feel unconditional love. Lena had never felt this. Sure, she had loved Andrea, Sam and Jack, but none of them had ignited the fire she was told to expect when she fell in love. Kara however, set Lena's soul alight, as though she had gone from a small flame on a single tea light, to a bonfire where sparks flew refused to be extinguished. This made her feel more alive than ever before.

People had noticed how Lena's demeanor had changed after she started to date the blonde reporter, her voice was filled with a warmth that wasn't there before. Where before she had been distant with employees, she now greeted them when she passed them in the L-Corp hallways. She still commanded the same level of respect, particularly from the board members because she wouldn't let them belittle her and question her decisions, but if anything, people respected her more for being more open and friendly.

* * *

Almost a year after they started dating, it had been a particularly cold day and Lena had been unable to keep warm. Snow was piled up high along the streets, like a blanket covering the city, and kept falling. The brunette had been shivering all day so when she finally got home after a long day at work, the first thing she did was turn the heating up, make herself a hot chocolate and wrap herself up in her soft duvet as she waited for Kara to return after her latest duty as Supergirl. Exhausted from a hard day, Lena drifts into a peaceful slumber.

That's how Kara finds the brunette, curled up under the duvet with a cold, half drunk mug of hot chocolate on her bedside table. She strips down out of her Supergirl suit, putting on a soft pyjamas before slipping under the covers to join her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around Lena's chilly body. Without waking up, the brunette melts into her embrace and shifts so as much of her body is as close to the Kryptonian's body as she possibly can.

When Lena wakes up a couple of hours later, she has warmed up. With Kara's front pressed against her back and her strong arms holding her close, Lena smiles to herself; forever thankful not only for her personal Kryptonian heater but also for the love they share. Lena may have had a lot of cold nights as a child, but Kara was going to make sure that she never had a night of being cold ever again.


	7. How Duck-ing Brilliant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori looses her stuffed duck
> 
> (This is in the same universe and timeline as days 4 and 5, a couple of years later after Lena found out she was pregnant with her and Kara's second child)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These have taken way longer than I originally thought to write so some will be shorted than originally planned but I will finish this! (It just might be the end of November instead of October oops!)

**How Duck-ing Brilliant**

**Prompt:** Yellow

* * *

"Mama?" Lori cries out to Lena from her bedroom "Mama someone's been in my room? They've taken Ducky! Tell Jeju! She catches bad guys so she can help!" Lena sprints into her eldest daughter's room to find the six year old girl sobbing and curled up in the middle of the floor, while her bedroom looked as if a tornado had ripped through it when in fact it had been tornado Lori who had ransacked her room looking for her stuffed duck.

"Oh sweetie" The brunette exclaims, rushing to her daughter and scooping her up in her arms, holding her close to her chest and rocking her softly back and forth. "I don't think someone has stolen Ducky, maybe you left him somewhere else in the house? Or maybe he's gone on a secret adventure or a holiday?"

The small brunette started to calm down in her mother's warm embrace, but the tears keep falling. "Are you sure that he hasn't been steeled?" She asks, looking up at Lena with big tear stained eyes.

"I'm sure no one stole him sweetie. Shall we go look for him? Maybe he decided to play hide and seek?" Lena asks, putting Lori down on the floor and holding out her hand for her to take. Lori clasps her hand, her palms are clammy but Lena doesn't mind.

The two brunettes start their hunt for Ducky in Lori's bedroom, where Lena subtly tries to encourage Lori to tidy up the mess she made earlier. After searching each area of her bedroom, Lori started to put stuff back in it's rightful place, unaware of her mother's sneaky tactics. They search under the bed, in the duvet, behind her bookshelves and in her wardrobe but to no avail; Ducky was nowhere to be found. Lori was heartbroken that her mama hadn't been able to find him in her room and Lena was perplexed as to the stuffed duck's whereabouts.

With Lena's encouragement, Lori leaves her bedroom, her hand once again in her mother's. The two sweep through the house, looking in every nook and cranny but they could still not find Lori's yellow friend. Just when the two of them are about to give up hope, with Lori's eyes once again filled with tears, Kara walked through the front door. "Jeju!" Lori calls out, wiping her tears from her eyes and running to her blonde mother.

"What's wrong, Lori-bear?" Kara asks, scooping the little girl up in her strong arms.

"Ducky is missing" she snivels, clinging to the Kryptonian's strong frame. "Mama and I looked everywhere but he's gone"

"He can't have gone too far, we know he loves you very much. Maybe he's in another room?"

"I look everywhere with mama. Maybe he's ran away"

Lena can foresee her daughter having another meltdown so although she is just as confused as to where Ducky has gone, she remains positive. "Now he might have just gone for a walk a holiday, right Lori? He won't have just " Lena asks, giving Kara a look which meant 'agree with me or there will be hell to pay'. Thankfully, Kara knew what that look meant and readily agreed with her wife.

"Mama's right dumpling, Ducky wouldn't have just left - he loves you too much for that!"

A loud cry comes from the other side of the apartment as the one and a half year old woke up from her nap. "Letty's awake" Lena chuckles, "I'll go get her. Maybe jeju could go and make a hot chocolate with a couple of marshmallows on top and see if that'll help Ducky come back from his trip."

"YAY! Hot choccy!" Lori cries out, her tears almost forgotten.

As Lena goes off to retrieve Letty and bring her out of her bedroom, Kara boils the kettle; letting Lori press the 'on' button to help her feel included in the process. As the water boils, Kara assists Lori in scooping teaspoons of hot chocolate powder into three mugs; one small one for Lori and two normal sized mugs for both Kara and Lena. They add a good splash of milk to each mug, mixing in with the powder to create a semi thick paste. When Lena walked into the kitchen with an smiling Letty on her hip, Kara was pouring boiling water into their mugs as Lori counted out the marshmallows on the counter a safe distance from the hot water.

Once the drinks are made, everyone sits on the sofa; Lori in between her mothers and Lena assisting Letty as she drinks a bottle of warm milk, taking sips of her warm chocolaty drink when Letty takes a break from guzzling milk to breathe.

Out from her bed, which is tucked away in the corner of the room, and walks Linda into the center of the sitting room, before stretching her front legs out in front of her and her back legs straight with her bum in the air. After shaking herself off, the golden retriever runs over to Kara, greeting the blonde with a slobbery lick before rushing back to her bed and bringing out a yellow stuffed duck that she carries carefully in her mouth. "DUCKY!" Lori exclaims with glee as Linda runs and jumps up onto the sofa and sitting over Lori's lap with her head on Lena's leg, one of Ducky's feet still in her mouth.

"For duck's sake" Lena mutters under her breath, though she has a slight smile on her face. Since Lori had been born, and particularly since Letty had been born and Lori had been old enough to pick up on words and phrases she and Kara used, Lena had made particular effort not to swear in her house, just in case little ears were listening. To combat this, she had taken to acting as if her speech came from an iPhone's auto correct. "How did we miss that Lori?" she asks her eldest daughter as she carefully removes the stuffed duck from Linda's mouth.

"Maybe Lindy was sitting on him!" she laughs as she clutches Ducky to her chest, determined not to let him out of her sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that Americans don't have electric kettles and boil water on the hob but my British ass finds that super weird so I gave them an electric kettle because it felt writing it otherwise :P I also hate milk so don't put milk in my hot chocolates so I wrote this based off what I've seen my fiancee do.


	8. Life's a Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena doesn't like the beach

**Life's a Beach**

**Prompt:** Beach

* * *

"Do we have to go to the beach?" Lena protests quietly to Kara, for what feels like the millionth time that day. Alex and Kelly had insisted that the four of them go to the beach on their double date this month; much to Lena's disdain. She had tried to fake work emergencies and meetings as well as gradually faking an illness to try and get her out of going to the beach, all of which was to no avail.

Alex was driving the two sets of couple were driving to the nearest beach which was a couple of hours from National City, Kelly in the front of the car with her and Kara and Lena in the back. "I know you don't like the beach Lena, but we won't be there for too long and you don't have to go in the sea! Just sit there, looking all pretty, and read your pile of books. I know you've got at least three in your bag!"

"I just don't like the beach..." Lena mutters, more under her breath than for Kara to hear.

"Why don't you?" Kara probes softly, Alex and Kelly conveniently turning up the volume of the music in the front of the car, allowing the couple a little privacy.

"I just don't.."

"Are you sure there's no reason..?" Kara asks slowly, "You know you can tell my anything."

Lena pauses for a moment, sliding her hand over the small middle seat to clasp at Kara's hand. The brunette's palm is cold yet sweaty but Kara doesn't mind and squeezes it comfortingly. "It's just... My mum died at the beach, in the sea. And I stood there, frozen with fear and watched as my mum drowned."

"Oh Lena", Kara unbuckles her seat belt and shifts over to sit as close to Lena as she can; wrapping her arms around her to comfort her. "You were only a child then, there wasn't anything you could have done."

A single tear falls down Lena's cheek at Kara's words "I should have called for help, tried to save her. Now, I can barely remember anything about my mum. When I see her face, it's just mine because I can't even remember what she looked like. I have nothing of hers anymore; not after Lillian took away my teddy bear when I first got to the Luthor household." More tears start spilling from her eyes as she continues to speak, she wipes her tears as soon as they fall and tries to speak softly so the two women in the front of the car wouldn't hear as much of what she's saying. She was still weary of showing emotion in front of people, or even alone; Lillian had done her damned surest to beat it out of her. She was slowly lowering her walls and letting Kara in, but she was nowhere near there with either Kelly or Alex.

"It's okay" Kara says, unsure of what else to say or do apart from pull her girlfriend close to her. One hand starts to stroke the brunette's soft, long hair which seems to have a calming effect on her. Kara knew that Lena's mother had died, they'd both discussed how they were adopted into the families they had grown up with and it was something the two had bonded over. However, Lena never spoke much of her time before she lived with the Luthors, something which Kara totally respected as she still found it hard at times to discuss her life on Krypton before it imploded and she was put into her pod and sent to look after her little cousin.

That's how the two women stay for the remainder of their journey; Lena wrapped in Kara's arms and at some point Lena falls asleep, feeling safe in Kara's strong hold. For the remaining twenty minutes, the car remains in silence with only the CD playing and the sound of the tarmac beneath the wheels. When they finally arrive, Kelly and Alex quickly leave the car, Kelly indicating to her girlfriend that they'll come back to get their picnic and beach items from the boot of the car later, after Kara and Lena have had more of their important conversation. Kelly hadn't been actively listening to the two women, but had heard Lena mentioning her mother dying and knew that they'd need some time together. Plus, she had checked back in the rear view mirror to check both women were okay after they'd been silent for a while and saw Lena asleep on Kara's shoulder, Kara stroking her hair even though the brunette as asleep.

Lena had woken up as Alex was parking the car, "We're here Lena" Kara whispers softly.

"Is it too late to go home now?" Lena says after yawning.

"I'm not going to make you. We can sit in the car all day if you want. But if we go and sit on the sand, you'll be able to see me in a bikini and I know how much you love that" Kara playfully squeezes her girlfriend in her arms.

"True" Lena says, thoughts of the blonde's strong muscles flooding her mind and a sly smile forming on her face.

"How about we just sit on the sand; away from the sea. And you read one of your book out loud to me? You know how much I love to hear you read, even if sometimes I don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about!" Kara had ulterior motives for trying to get Lena to read aloud, no matter how much she loved it, it also calmed her girlfriend down. As Lena read, the words seemed to comfort her

"Only if you wear a bikini. And don't leave my sight. I don't want to loose you too. You may be from Krypton, and practically indestructible on Earth but I can't loose the only two people in my life that I've ever loved.

"I won't leave your side; I promise." the blonde replies, softly kissing her girlfriend's temple before they both get out of the car. Lena hadn't been to the beach since the day she lost her mother, but hopefully she wouldn't be so afraid with Kara by her side.


	9. Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three times Lena was made to feel awful for her surname and the five times Kara made her feel better about it.

**Luthor**

**Prompt:** Luthor

* * *

The name Luthor was something that Lena had grown to hate the older she got; the more she learnt about what the Luthor name stood for and how people reacted once they found out she was a Luthor. There were five specific incidents where someone picked on her because of her name that were burned into the brunette's mind. While she can remember more of the hundreds of incidents, these specific five incidents haunt her dreams.

* * *

The first time someone picked on her for her last name was only a couple of years after she had gone to live with the Luthors. At the private secondary school Lillian sent Lena to, an older boy pushed her over and pulled at her hair, "Luthor scum" he spat, his saliva spraying all over her face "Oh wait, you're not a real Luthor, are you?". The venom in his voice was clear, even though Lena didn't know the reason for it.

The eleven year old brunette had no idea as to why someone would hate her because of her last name. Sure, Lillian was cold, distant and abusive towards her but she couldn't understand why other people would have an issue with her family? Especially as she had thought that both Lex and Lionel had loved her so much and at eleven, she thought that they could do no wrong. How wrong she had been.

* * *

The second time she can clearly remember was her first day at the then called Luthor Corp, only a few weeks after Lex had tried to kill Superman and had resulted in the the deaths of almost three hundred citizens. She'd been dropped off by her driver in the car park due to the large crowd that had been gathered outside the building for hours, chanting that she step down and holding signs that read 'Luthor scum', 'All Luthors must burn in hell" and even some with pictures of her family's faces on them crossed out on them. She was walking from her car to the below ground entrance to the company building when someone jumped out from behind a parked car, wielding a gun as they attempted to shoot at her. They missed, thankfully, but Lena was unable to shake the feeling that maybe they shouldn't have. The Luthor name was a curse and she didn't think that it would ever leave her free of it's grips.

* * *

When Kara revealed her secret identity to her, Lena couldn't help but hate the Luthor name. She had poured her heart and soul out to the blonde, telling her things she'd never dared to tell anyone before and when she found out that her best friend, someone that she loved with her entire being and way more than a friend loves another friend, and when she was told the blonde's true identity; her heart shattered into what felt like a million pieces.

The rational part of her brain knew that Kara had kept her identity a secret to try and protect her, but the larger, more irrational, part of her brain was telling her that Kara had used her, faked their entire friendship just to manipulate her into doing whatever she needed her to do; bending the brunette to the blonde's every whim.

After finding out Kara's secret, she drank herself into oblivion. Her self hatred was at an all time high, all because of her surname. It cursed her, following around her like a bad cloud and ruined everything she touched.

* * *

However, when Kara asked Lena out on a date, after they had patched up their friendship, by asking "Will you, Lena Luthor, do me the absolute honour of going on a date with me?", Lena's heart started to flutter, not only at the thought of going on a date with Kara, after she has secretly been in love with her almost from the moment they met, but also because it was the first time someone had called her a Luthor and not meant anything horrible by it. They had a wonderful date and when Lena was lying awake at night afterwards, she couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

* * *

The second time Kara had used Lena's surname that stuck in the brunette's mind was the first time Kara told Lena that she loved her. They had been dating for a little over four months, but had been friends for over three years before this point. They had just finished cooking dinner together when Kara randomly turned to her girlfriend and blurted out her declaration of love "I love you, Lena Luthor". The blonde had spoken with such conviction and with a huge smile spread across her lips that Lena was stunned to silence. She wasn't used to people saying they loved her, or even caring about her. However, after Kara let her process the words, Lena returned her admission, revealing that she too loved her blonde, Kryptonian girlfriend and admitted that she had done for many years. Kara often used her full name when she was talking to her whether joking around or telling her that she loved her and it made Lena hate her surname a little less.

* * *

The night that Kara proposed to Lena, was the third memory that made Lena feel a bit better about her surname. They had shared a intimate and romantic meal at Noonans, where Kara had ensured they were in a quiet corner away from the rest of the customers. They had talked and laughed, then went for a romantic walk down by the water where Kara had almost gotten down on one knee and asked her girlfriend to marry her right then and there, but stopped herself from doing so as she know that someone would have taken a picture and it would have been all over the news and internet and this was something that Kara wanted to keep private between her and Lena.

Once back at their apartment, they had barely gotten through the front door when Kara tripped over her shoes; landing on her knees. Without thinking, she puts one knee up and pulls the ring out of her back pocket. "Lena Luthor, the love of my life. Would you do me the greatest honour of marrying me, and becoming my wife?" Kara had asked as tears of joy started to fall down her face as she also fell to her knees, grabbing Kara's face in her hands and kissing her fiercely.

"Yes" She had replied, unable to wipe the smile off of her face. "Yes, I will marry you Kara Danvers."

* * *

On the day of their wedding, Lena had been really anxious. She'd had no family to walk her down the aisle, unlike Kara who had Eliza, Alex, Alura and countless others and Lena would be lying if she wasn't at least a little jealous. Sam had been really excited to walk Lena down the aisle, Lena had chosen her as she was the closest thing Lena had to family; she is like a sister to her. All of Lena's worries were wiped from her mind when she saw Kara standing at the other end of the aisle in a deep navy suit and crisp white shirt with the top two buttons slightly undone. Lena had to stop herself from running down the aisle to be with Kara, but she managed to maintain her composure and she walks with dignity to greet the love of her life. After they had been married by the officiator, Kara turned to Lena and whispered in her ear "When I left Krypton, I didn't think that I would ever be this happy, but you Lena Luthor, have proved me wrong. I love you."

She softly kissed her wife's forehead only for Lena to interrupt her "It's Luthor - Danvers now, silly" she replied with a chuckle. Previously, she had thought that if she had never keep her last name, but thanks to Kara and her proud heritage, she encouraged her to keep her name, reminding her that now, the Luthor name only did good and that was something to be proud of.

* * *

After twelve painful and slow hours of labour, which to Lena had felt as if she had been giving birth for a week, her and Kara's daughter was born weighing a whopping ten pounds and three ounces. Lena had berates her wife for this, blaming the fact that their daughter shared her Kryptonian DNA and their super-human strength. Kara admitted that because Kryptonian babies were created and delivered via the matrix, they tended to be larger; something she forgot to mention to her wife when they were discussing Lena carrying their first child. "Look at her" Kara had whispered as their newborn daughter was put on her mother's bare, sweaty chest "She's beautiful."

"That she is" Lena replies, unable to take her eyes off her daughter who is already asleep against her chest.

When the nurse had asked if they had a name, Kara piped up "Lori El Luthor - Danvers." The nurse had complimented the name and left the new mothers alone with their new baby.

Lena sat, watching Lori sleep on her chest, as she thought about how she had never thought that she would ever have children, let alone pass her name down to them. It filled her with that fuzzy feeling that spread through her body when her surname was used for good or when Kara used it with a look of pure adoration in her eyes.

"You know it's strange, I know we used my egg, but I could swear that she looks just like you; especially when you're sleeping. Look at the way her nose scrunches up; it's just like you."

"If she has your appetite then the two of you might end up bankrupting me!" The brunette chuckles, stopping quickly when it pulls at her muscles.

Seeing the wince on her wife's face, Kara tells her that she needs to sleep which Lena protests to as she's never been one for sleep. "We're supposed to sleep when she sleeps now, that's what all the parenting books say. Plus, she'll be up soon wanting feeding and I can't do that so you need to be as well rested as you can be."

Begrudgingly, Lena fell asleep, her head filled with thoughts of her wife and daughter. Kara picked the sleeping newborn of Lena's chest, wrapping her up and placing her in the cot at the side of the bed before covering her wife with a blanket. Kara sat on the chair in between the bed and the cot, allowing sleep to take over her body.

When Lori woke up crying for a feed, Lena couldn't even be annoyed her sleep had been disrupted because when she looked at her daughter as she attempted to feed her for the first time, all she felt was pure happiness.

* * *

Although incidents of crimes against Lena because of her last name continued over the years, she no longer hated her last name. Sure, she hated the people she was supposed to call family who had ruined the name for her and her children, but she had done her best to make sure the Luthor name stood for something good. That was what the Luthor name would mean for generations to come, not sullied by those few who had done harm under it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm getting later and later with these, but honestly my mental health isn't great and I've also signed up or the SwanQueen Advent Calendar so I don't know when I'll get these finished but I will finish this; it just might be by the end of the year or even later!


End file.
